As information-oriented society has developed in recent years, the amounts of information (amounts of data and amounts of signals) handled by information processing apparatuses such as personal computers (PCs) and servers have explosively increased. According to such increases in data amounts, the need to transfer more data at higher speeds in data transmission and reception (data transmission) performed between apparatuses has grown.
However, deterioration in signal quality in data transferring process is generally caused by increase in the data transmission amounts and increase in data transmission speed. Accordingly, a technology of reducing the deterioration in signal quality is being desired with regard to data transmission between apparatuses.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology of reducing deterioration in signal quality by adjusting characteristic impedance of a connector mounting unit of a substrate to be connected with a connector applicable to a High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) (registered trademark) standard, according to change in thickness of the substrate, the connector transmitting digital signals.